Delia Dursley
by krys723
Summary: Dudley Dursley recognized the signs at a young age. His youngest and only daughter, Delia was a muggleborn witch. But he wasn't going to take his parents' paths like they had done with Harry. He was going to embrace her uniqueness. She was still a Dursley. Rated T just in case. First year onward!
1. Prologue

**Delia Dursley**

**Krys723**

**SUMMARY: Dudley Dursley recognized the signs as quickly as his mother did back when he was younger. His youngest and only daughter, Delia was a witch. So he made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to react like his parents did. He wasn't going to lock her in a cupboard, he wasn't going to treat her any different. He was going to get help; he was going to embrace his daughter's uniqueness. She was still a Dursley after all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**anything**_** Harry Potter-based. I am not J.K. Rowling nor do I wish to be. I'm just a writing who formed this story in her head and hopes that she will get reviews. Thank you for your time, you may now proceed.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Flashback: Nine Years Earlier**_

_**Setting: Kaffine; London, England**_

_**Date: October 23**__**RD**__**, 2009**_

_**Time: 10:30 P.M.**_

_**Dudley Dursley…**_

_** I sipped the rest of my decaf coffee as he entered Kaffine, a London café that grew its popularity almost overnight. I've been stressed for days and I knew that he would be the only one who could help, but I was unsure if he would. Maybe he thought he had too because we were family, even though we all treated him like crap when we were younger. I never really understood my cousin until after he rescued me when we were fifteen. I tried to thank him afterwards, but the only thing Mum did was coddle me and Dad sent him to his room. I tried again the next summer, but he left with that old man who knocked on our door at midnight. The last chance I had when the last summer I saw him, he was hurt due to the amount of losses he faced. First his parents, then that boy, then his godfather, and finally the professor he looked up too. I tried to say thank you, but the words that formed was "I don't think you're a waste of space. You saved my life." He was confused, but we shook hands and we parted ways. That was the last time I saw him for a while.**_

_** I kept up with the War in his World while we were in hiding. We were kept hidden in a house filled with magic, Mum and Dad weren't happy. In fact, they didn't even leave their room for the first eight weeks were there. There were no electronics such as a TV and video games, the house ran by magic. It took me a couple of days to get used to it all, but I met other kids. They were muggleborns (witches and wizards with no magical bloodline), kept hidden so Dark Wizards wouldn't find them and kill them. The time didn't fly by while we were in hiding. During the day, the muggleborns children would have lessons and I would be tutored by a Muggleborn witch who studied a subject called Muggle Studies. It was weird to learn how Muggles lived by a wizard's standard, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough to get me into college. Nights were spent listening to the radio, everyday a different name and a different face had died. Sometimes I wondered if I would've liked the people who died in the Wizarding World. Would Mum and Dad would've liked them even if they were different. They didn't like being trapped in the house, surrounded by the people who were fighting for their freedom again.**_

_** When we first heard news about Harry, they kept calling him "The Chosen One." He meant a lot to witches and wizards and the only thing my family did was treat him like crap. I felt nothing but regret; it was that moment that I realized that nothing matter more than making sure he was OK. I didn't want him to die out there, just like all the wizards and witches around London, I was rooting for him too. We stayed in hiding until June 1998. The War actually ended in May, but Ministry had to spend the next month finding the Dark Lord's followers. The ones who hadn't died in battle were locked in a place called Azkaban along with the same creatures that attacked Harry and I back when we were fifteen.**_

* * *

_**When we finally arrived back to Number 4, Privet Drive, the house was still in its pristine condition and the rooms hadn't been touched since we left. Mum and Dad continued their routines as if nothing happened; Dad went back to work as if he hasn't been gone for a year and Mum continued to maintain the house. I went back to school in August, but I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about how the last year was, how different things were. I couldn't hang around my old friends anymore and I seemed to get into more and more arguments with my Dad. Whenever he brought up Harry and said something bad about him, I defended him. He just saved not only his World but also our world. Things seemed normal now thanks to him, but Dad didn't care. Mum knew what I meant, but she didn't defend him like I did. She kept her mouth shut.**_

_** When I finally graduated from secondary school, I attended Imperial College and took up engineering. There I met a woman named Victoria Johnston. She had short, dark brown hair and grey eyes that reminded me of storm clouds. We started dating after being friends for six months. Whenever I wasn't studying, I spent time with her. She helped me get through midterms and finals. In my fourth year of college, I took her home during the holidays to meet Mum and Dad. They were getting older and Dad had retired from his drills company and had already decided to put his business in my name. I had to start the day after I graduated from Imperial College.**_

_** After the visit with Mum and Dad, I learned from Vicki that Mum took a liking to her. She even pushed her along the ways of marriage. I nodded, I knew Mum wanted me married, but I thought she wouldn't like her because she was taking Natural Sciences and was going to become a Food and Agricultural Scientist. I remembered that when Mum met Dad, he told her that she was better off becoming a housewife after they were married. I wasn't going to treat Vicki like that; she was entitled to her own career just like I was.**_

_** While I was studying for my final exams, I decided to write to Harry. I saw him one time while I was in college, it wasn't planned though. I was shopping for groceries when I saw him in the produce area. I didn't know whether to walk over to him and say hi or walk away. What if he rejected me, what if he hasn't forgiven me for the way I acted towards him? Even though my mind told me that I should walk away, I walked over towards Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave an awkward smile, but he shook hands with me and we met up for lunch the following weekend to catch up. I told him about Vicki and he told me that he was engaged to his best friend's younger sister. Once we finished lunch, he told me that anytime I wanted to talk to him, I could just write him a letter and send it by Muggle mail. He told me that it'll still arrive to him by owl. Ever since, we've been communicating and I never let Mum and Dad know.**_

_** By the time Vicki and I had graduated from Imperial College, I started working in my Dad's company and Vicki started working for Shire Consulting. It took us a month to save enough money to get a flat in in London. Mum had offered us the old house since she and Dad were using their 401k to enter a retirement home in Wales, but I kindly refused. There were too many memories tied into that home, especially bad ones. Once we were settled into our jobs and schedules a few months later, Vicki and I got married and once we were back from our honeymoon, I wrote Harry about it. I told him I was sorry I couldn't invite him because of Mum and Dad, his reply was that he wasn't angry and understood my reasoning behind it. Soon after, Vicki and I moved again, this time it was into a house that wasn't far from downtown London. Vicki soon became pregnant with our first child and on November 17**__**TH**__**, I had my first child, a son who I named after Dad: Allen Vernon. I hadn't planned on naming him after Dad, but Mum insisted since Dad was on his dying bed and would appreciate it if I named my only son after him. Dad died two months later. I told Harry about it and even though he didn't exactly write it out, I knew he was happy.**_

_** Mum stayed with Vicki and me shortly after Dad died, it wasn't a long visit, but Mum needed to recover. It was the first time she was alone, she's been with my Dad since college. The only time they were apart was when they were at work and when Dad went on business trips. The next time Harry wrote to me, it was to announce the birth of his second son, Albus Severus. His first son, James Sirius was almost two and was going through the terrible twos.**_

_** I wasn't able to write letters as much once I had my second child, a daughter named Delia Dannielle. She was harder to care for than Allen, when I held her she would cry for hours, but when she was alone or she was with Vicki, she hardly cried unless she was hungry. Delia made me doubt myself as a father; Mum assured me that girls were more difficult to take care of than boys so I had to ease myself into fatherhood when it came to her. Latest Harry wrote to me was when a couple of months ago, he had given birth to his last child, a daughter named Lily Luna. By then, Allen was three and Delia was almost two and my house was chaotic. I decided not to work as often so I can help Vicki watch over the kids. She said she didn't want to go back to work until they were both in primary school.**_

_** Ever since Delia turned two, however, weird things have happened. On her birthday, Mum got her a pink teddy bear, but when I got the bear the next day it turned a green turtle. Another thing that happened was while she and Allen were playing outside, Allen accidentally pushed her down to get into the sandbox and the next time I saw was Allen slipping and landing face first a puddle of mud that appeared out of nowhere. While Vicki couldn't explain the teddy bear, she said that it had been raining two nights before and the mud puddle could've been overlooked.**_

_**I nodded, but I knew that these things weren't coincidental and the last one prove it. Just like we had done with Allen before, we had to wean Delia off the pacifier. At night after she was sleep, either Vicki or I would go into her bedroom and take the pacifier out of her mouth and place it in the drawer in the kitchen. I was in charge of doing it that night, so around 11 before I went to bed, I took the pacifier out of her mouth as normal and placed it in the cupboard instead of the kitchen as I usually did. When I went into her room the next morning, she was standing up in her crib, her pacifier in her mouth. It couldn't have been Vicki because Vicki went to bed before I did and Allen was always sleeping after dinner and a story. I wrote a letter to Harry and asked him to meet up with me as soon as possible.**_

* * *

_**While I was waiting for him in the London café, Kaffine, I was nervous about this revelation. My daughter was a witch, after bullying my cousin for years; I had gotten karma back in full-force. I had to reveal everything to Victoria and I had to tell Mum that I've written to Harry for years and hoped that she wouldn't make my daughter feel like an outcast. And when she was old enough, I would have to tell her about how awful I was to him.**_

_** When he entered Kaffine, Harry looked wide-awake for somebody with a newborn and two rambunctious toddlers. His oldest son, James was just five months older than Allen while his youngest son, Albus was two months older than Delia. If she was a witch, then she would be going to that magical school around the same time as Albus. Harry walked over to the counter and ordered a decaf coffee before finding me and sitting across from me at a small table.**_

_** "You lost weight," he said as he sat down. "So what's bothering you so much that you had to tear me away from my family for the night?"**_

_** "My daughter might be a witch," I said in a low voice so only he could hear. He was about to respond, but was stopped by a waitress who brought his decaf. She asked if I wanted a refill and I refused, I was jittery enough without more coffee. When she was far away, Harry just stared.**_

_** "What makes you think she's a witch?" he asked me.**_

_** "I've seen some signs, I haven't seen them exactly happen but they've happened," I said. "There's no denying it Harry, she's going to be a witch."**_

_** "It's not the end of the world, Dudley," he said. I nodded in agreement, but I still didn't know what to do. Even though Harry lived with us, Mum and Dad would always keep me away from him when I was younger. Up until I was fifteen, I was spoiled enough to listen. I obeyed as long as I got what I wanted in my end. And now here I am, trying to figure out how to explain to my family that things were going to be different for the rest of our lives, especially for Delia. I knew what was going to happen when she was eleven, the same thing happened to Harry when he was the same age.**_

_** "Mum doesn't know I'm talking to you. Right now, she's more focused about her life in her retirement home," I said. Harry nodded as he tried to think of ways to continue my secret.**_

_** "Here's what you do, tell your wife what's going on and then write me the next morning. It'll help ease Delia in the future if she's around witches and wizards now, so that way when the letter comes, she'll be ready and you'll be prepared. I don't want our kids to grow up without knowing each other, Dudley." I nodded. Harry and I chatted for a while longer, catching up on what else has gone on in our lives, but it wasn't long before we got up and went our separate ways.**_

_** When I came home, I went by the kids' rooms and kissed them on their foreheads and tucked them in again. When I went into my bedroom, I saw that Vicki was still up looking at the late news on BBC1. She smiled when she saw me.**_

_** "Hey, how was your visit with Harry?" she asked me. I smiled at her as I sat down on the bed beside her. One of the things I loved about Vicki was that she knew when something was wrong, whether it was with me or with the children. "What's wrong?"**_

_** "There's something I need to tell you." And with that, I told her everything she needed to know about Harry, about his world, and how we were going to enter it in the next nine years.**_

**A/N: Hi! This is my first **_**Harry Potter**_** FanFic in a long time and when I write these, the Potterheads usually don't review them right away. This will actually be my **_**last**_** FanFic for **_**Harry Potter**_** before taking my writing to FictionPress. So please review my story, please like it. Thank you!**


	2. Chpt 01: The First Summer

**Delia Dursley**

**Krys723**

**DISCLAIMER: No amount of magic could make me own everything in the **_**Harry Potter**_** universe. All of it belongs to JK Rowling, our queen. I only own the characters I make up, thank you for understanding and you may now proceed.**

* * *

_Setting_: 18 Everett Road, Evergreen Village; London, England

_Date_: June 12TH, 2018

_Time_: 4:30 P.M.

Chapter One

The First Summer

_Dudley Dursley_…

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DELIA!**" I watched as ten sugar-filled kids entered the dining room; Delia was the first one in line, Allen right behind her. Both kids had inherited my curly, blonde hair; but Allen's was wavier than Delia's, which was curlier than mines. While Allen inherited my round, blue eyes; Delia inherited Vicki's stormy-grey eyes. Whenever she was happy or in a good mood, they would light up like the sun was shining through them, but when she was angry or in a bad mood because of Allen, they would turn dark and you might see thunder appear.

Her magical senses continued as she grew, most of them would just be because of Allen's teasing, but I've gotten letters from school about her other misfortunate events. A few days before she finished primary school, her teacher's hair from dark brown to purple. It was a good thing this would be her last year in primary school, next year she would be able to control her magic, but she wouldn't be near me. I knew that she would be getting her letter, she was turning eleven today and if the same thing happened to her that happened to Harry, then she would be receiving her letter any day.

After I told Vicki about Delia's magical senses, she was confused as I tried my hardest to explain everything. It was a good thing Harry and his wife, Ginny showed up the next afternoon, because by nightfall, she understood that she would be attending Harry's magical school when she was of age. I didn't tell the kids until they were older, Allen was seven and Delia was five and both were in primary school.

They understood, but it led to some harmless teasing on Allen's end, but as he got older…he had help. Harry's eldest son, James Sirius Potter was (according to Harry) his grandfather and his godfather rolled into one. James started Hogwarts two years ago and whatever he brought home with him, he and Allen used when it came to pranking their respective younger siblings. James and Allen had the friendship that Harry and I could've had if things hadn't turned out the way they did.

Albus Severus was shy like Harry used to be. Whenever Harry and his family came over, Delia and Lily Luna would play with their dolls upstairs and talk about boy bands (both Muggle and Witchcraft alike) while James and Allen would head up to Allen's room to plot what pranks they should pull while they're at school. While James was at Hogwarts, Allen attended Watford Grammar School for Boys. It was located in Hertfordshire, an hour away from London and the only time we saw him was at Christmas and summer holidays.

When I told Mum about not only Delia being a witch, but also me writing to Harry; she was not happy. Mum felt like I was disobeying her by talking to Harry, but I told her that I was eighteen and in college. I knew she didn't want to hear about how he saved the world, she didn't care about that. To her and Dad, Harry was nothing more than a freak and now she was going to put Delia in her category. I told her that if she was going to disrespect my daughter, then she would have to stop seeing both of her grandchildren, whom I know she loves very much. She tried turning the other way when it came to Delia, but I knew she wasn't going to ever accept the fact that Delia's a witch just like her sister and nephew, which was why I wasn't surprised that three years later, she came by to announce that she was no longer going to live in London. She told Vicki and me this while the kids were in school, she was going to remarry and have a steady life as a farmer's wife. None of us was invited to her wedding and we hadn't heard from her since then.

My thoughts were broken by the knock on the door. Vicki was bringing out the birthday cake, so I went over to open the door. As soon as I opened it, twelve-year-old James Potter rushed inside and called out for Allen. Harry and Albus followed inside, as usually a book was inside Albus' hand.

"Hello, Big D," Harry said as he patted me on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, Harry was still the only one who called me 'Big D' and he only did it in a teasing way. "Where's Ginny and Lily?" I asked; I wanted to leave the subject as soon as possible.

"At the Burrow in Devon. The boys and I are headed up there tomorrow morning," Harry explained. We watched as Delia blew out her candles and kids gathered around for birthday cake. "Albus got his letter last week; we're waiting for Delia to get her letter so we can a trip to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" I asked. "The same place where you got your stuff?"

"Yes, besides Hogsmeade in Hogwarts, Diagon Alley is the only place for a Hogwarts student to get their supplies. You can also order things via owl like extra parchment and quills," Harry explained.

"So who's supposed to come with Delia's letter?" I asked.

"I don't know, it might be Hagrid and it might be somebody else trustworthy," Harry responded. "It might even be my old friend, Neville Longbottom. His wife, Hannah runs the Leaky Cauldron while he teaches Herbology at Hogwarts."

Vicki brought in two pieces of cake for Harry and me into the living room and as the kids ate and talked in the dining room, the three of us talked in the living room.

It was later that night when the party ended. The other children wished Delia and Allen a good summer before getting inside their parents' vehicle. Some of the mothers thanked Vicki and I for inviting their child to the party. James and Allen were upstairs in his room. I didn't trust them in the same room, they would usually plot pranks for them to try over the summer.

"Good news is that we're not going to have that much leftover birthday cake this year," Vicki said as she handed Harry two paper plates that had a slice of cake and plastic wrap over them. "The bad news is we still have leftover birthday cake."

"Don't worry, due to Allen's training it won't be there for long," I reassured her.

"Harry, how to they treat Muggleborns at Hogwarts? I want to know what I'm getting my daughter into," Vicki asked Harry. Harry took a sip of sherry before answering. Delia was in her room sorting through her birthday gifts while Albus was in Allen's room with the two pranksters.

"You don't have to worry about it that much anymore. Things have gotten better for Muggleborns, my best friend, Hermione Granger made sure of that because she was a Muggleborn. Its fair equality, purebloods aren't allowed to called Muggleborns 'Mudbloods' without getting fined galleons and they can't teach their children that word either," Harry explained. "There are still some who wanted Voldemort to win in the end and they still stand by that fact, but they mostly keep their opinions to themselves to keep themselves out of Azkaban."

"So Muggleborns are more accepted?" I asked.

"Yes. You can't keep your daughter here, her magic will be dangerous to handle after a while," he informed us. "She has a lot of magic in her, even for a Muggleborn."

"What'll happen if she doesn't go?" I asked him.

"She'll end up like Mrs. Figg and she'll become a Squib," Harry said. I nodded in understanding, mostly because our only way into the Wizarding World was through Harry and his family and friends.

* * *

_Delia Dursley_…

"What's it like at Hogwarts?" I asked James. I knew I'd find him in Allen's room; he always went in Allen's room when he came to visit. Albus, who was on the other side of Allen's bed, reading, looked up.

"It's like your normal secondary school, only we teach magical subjects instead of ordinary subjects," James explained before he and Allen went back to planning. I could tell he was trying to keep certain things out because Allen wasn't a wizard; he was a Muggle like Mum and Dad. He blames me for why Grandma doesn't visit, though he never mentioned it out loud. He might've told James, they've been friends since they were three. Albus and I only knew of each other, he was already reading. He felt like an outcast because he had nobody who was like him.

"When do I get my letter?" I asked him. Allen rolled his eyes as James looked up again. Albus did too, this was twice I've interrupted them, a third time and Allen was going to kick me out personally. Summer was the only time that James and Allen actually spent time together and last year, James stayed with us for a month until August, when he had to go back home to get ready for his first year of Hogwarts.

While James would be entering his second year, Albus and I would be entering our first year along with Rose Weasley, Harry's niece from his wife's side of the family. I haven't met Rose yet and I probably won't until either Diagon Alley or when I'm on the train headed to Hogwarts, but I know her and Albus were really close.

"Shortly after you turn eleven," James answered before going back to plotting. I sat on the bed beside Albus, who went back in his book. It was true that I knew a lot for a Muggleborn, but I only knew basics. Harry says I don't have be ready for Hogwarts, which is why he never told me much either.

Allen's room was a disaster, there were always stuff on the floor and his bed was never made unless Mum made him do it. If I wasn't going to be in Hogwarts, then I would've probably attended Watford Grammar School for Girls and be preparing for college.

"Are you going to stay with us again, James?" Allen asked him.

"Dad says it's alright, but it'll have to be after the Diagon Alley trip," James said. "It'll be a good thing too because we have to spend two weeks at the Burrow and there's hardly enough room. I have to share a room with Al, Hugo, and Fred while Lily shares a room with Lucy, Cousin Molly, Roxanne, and Rose. Bill's two girls, Dominique and Victorie share a room while Louis shares a room with us. Its hectic and the only reason Mum and Dad drops us off every year is so they'll have two weeks of peace."

"Do you think Mum and Dad will have another kid?" I asked Allen.

"No, they said that we're enough," Allen said without looking up. "And besides, even if they do have another child, Grandma won't know about it because she's living in the country now with her new husband."

Before I had the chance to respond, the door opened and Harry stepped in.

"Time to go, guys. We have to get to the Burrow by morning," Harry said. Albus hopped off the bed and walked out the room faster than I ever seen him while James and Allen did their secret handshake before following. I followed behind James and headed back to my room to get ready for bed. Even though he didn't outright say it, he thought of me as a freak and when James was around, he wanted nothing to do with me.

* * *

_Date_: June 15TH, 2017

_Time_: 9:30 A.M.

_Dudley Dursley_…

"Allen, Delia! Breakfast!" I was sipping on my coffee and enjoying the paper. Vicki had made sausages and fried eggs for breakfast. On the side, she served honeydew melon and orange juice for the kids. While I drunk my coffee (little creamer, four sugar cubes), Vicki would usual drink either tea with extra milk and sugar, or orange juice like the kids. Today, it was orange juice, just for the thought that she didn't feel like taking the kettle out that morning. Summers were hectic in our house; both of the kids were home so it would take twice as long for them to get ready. Last year, Allen stayed at a boarding house near school in Hertfordshire and we only saw him at holidays.

"Kids!" Vicki shouted again.

"Mum, Allen won't let me in the bathroom and it's been an hour!" Delia shouted from the top of the stairway.

"Allen, get out the bathroom and both of you get dressed before breakfast gets cold!" Vicki shouted. She sighed as she sat down beside me and started eating. Things were quiet as the daily mail was pushed through its slot.

"I'll get it," I said as I put my newspaper down. I walked over to the slot and picked up the daily bills and magazine subscriptions that Vicki's interested in. I was about to set everything on the table when I felt something heavy on the bottom. Sorting through, I saw what was causing the heaviness. The last letter was one that was familiar to me, the same letter that arrived with Harry years ago. It still had its neat handwriting; it was still written in emerald-green ink. The only difference was the name and the address and I knew what happened when Mum and Dad kept throwing them away. That wasn't going to happen this time.

Placing the rest of the mail on the coffee table, I walked back in the dining room and closed the door behind me. Vicki knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" she asked me as I sat down.

"Delia's letter came today, she got admitted into Hogwarts," I said. I showed her the letter and Vicki looked at it with a mixture of fear and amazement.

"I guess I can understand, she was in detention more than the usual two times this year," she said. "But I'm going to be worried about her the whole time, what if something happens to her while she's there. What if something happens to us?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Harry defeated the man behind all that trouble years ago," I said. "And she'll be fine. She'll be around James, Albus, and Rose Weasley. They'll look after her."

"But I remember the names Harry told me about her. I don't want her to feel different."

"She's already different in _this_ house. She needs this more than you think. She needs to be around her own kind, and we can't stop it. All we can do is accept it and be happy for her." Vicki nodded as the sliding doors opened and Delia and Allen came in.

"What took you two so long to get down here?" Vicki asked as if nothing was wrong.

"It took Allen forever to get out the bathroom and he used all the hot water," Delia said.

"Dad, I have football practice this afternoon, can you take me?" Allen asked.

"Sure, just remind me when I get home. Delia, I have some mail for you," I said handing Delia the letter.

"Who would write to her?" Allen asked. I slapped him across his head as Delia tore the letter open and I watched as her eyes lit with delight. I knew what she was thinking…she wasn't going to be alone anymore.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is late, but I've been sick and I hate writing while I'm sick. The next chapter won't be so late, but I'll try and make it long as possible. The next chapter will be the last chapter with Dudley's POV for a while since this is called **_**Delia Dursley**_**. So make sure you review and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
